


Picture Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jeans pov, M/M, Smut, and jean rambles a lot, filmmaker AU, numerous headcanons, oh and many youtube references, sorry annie, starts with a College AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a location scout and storyboard artist while Marco is a writer and pro in filmography both working for a film company based on Youtube. This talks about the dates Jean will always remember, Marco’s birthday, their first date, their anniversary, their fun times in work, the death of one of their best friends, and his proposal. </p><p>Loosely based on a short film on Youtube entitiled 'Picture Perfect' by Jubilee Project. I highly suggest watching it after reading, or else you'll be greatly spoiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. June 16 &30, 2009

**_June 16, 2009._ **

So, today is the birthday of one of my best friends, Marco Bodt. He’s a really cool guy, I’ve known him since freshman year since we’re roommates and were mostly in the same classes. He’s one of the little people who’d actually make me feel happy, that’s hard to do. So for his birthday, I have the perfect presents to give him. I bought him this USB that looks like a camera and I made him a birthday card, just like what he made me for my birthday. In that card, I wanted to write about how I’ve had a crush on him since freshman year, but I chickened out. I’m gonna tell him myself. I’m not gonna let some paper tell him my feelings. I’m gonna tell him today, after everyone leaves the get-together. I’ve been thinking about it since this morning. Bertholdt offered to throw Marco a party with alcohol and such last week, but Marco declined since today falls on a Tuesday. He genuinely cares. So, he just let anyone drop by to talk, but nothing big, just a get-together in our dorm room.

“Jean? Do you want anything? I’m going to the coffee stand.” He asked across the rooms

“Nah, you want me to join you?”

“Sure!” Marco was beaming.

‘ _How is he so happy?’_

He bought himself a hot chocolate and we just walked around until we had to go back to our dorm for the get together. Time flies when you’re enjoying yourself. It fled too fucking fast. I was enjoying ~~my~~ Marco time. Anyway, we got to the dorm at 7:30 and waited for everyone. By 8:30, lets just say, we didn’t have a get together anymore. I guess everyone just wanted to drink if we had a party. But hey, everyone still dropped off their gifts. Marco didn’t even seem sad about not having the get together. He actually seemed quite relieved. We both just ended up talking more. It’s fun with him around, we were lazy-ass juniors who ate a whole Pizza as dinner for a night and it was perfect. When we were about to get silent, I stood up and ran to my room and grabbed my gift for him. I put it in a clean little Chinese take-out box. When he opened it, his face lit up. He was _so cute._ He got the USB out and then read the birthday card.

“Thank you, Jean! You’re the best.” He hugged me and I returned it.

“Sure, man. You’re my best friend.” I have never felt so proud of myself over a gift.

 We both talked about anything and everything until we got tired. That just meant 11 o’clock at night. I’m coining the term Junioritis.

 

**_June 30, 2009._ **

**_“You are my fire, the one desire. Believe, when I say. I want it that way.”_ **

Note to self: Do not set your alarm as Backsteet Boys when you’re gonna confess. It will wake you up feeling really guilty.

You know how I said “I’m gonna tell him” during his birthday? I chickened out that day. And the day after that. And the day after that day. You get the picture. But, I gave myself a deadline because I expected my ass to chicken out, so I set it today.

I was seated on my bed, drawing a few caricatures. Whoops, I’m drawing Marco caricatures. Fuck it. I draw more until I hear footsteps to my room.

_Knock knock knock_

“Hey Jean? You wanna watch a movie?” Marco asked me peeking through the door. I couldn’t help it. I blushed. I hate getting flustered over Marco. _All he did was ask me if I wanted to watch a movie._

“Oh, sure why not.” Why is it suddenly really cold? Am I shaking? I’m not shaking.

“Jean? Are you alright?” Marco opened the door and went inside.

“I’m fine! Don’t worry.” I was red as fuck. He sat beside me. Fuck. I’m gonna explode.

“Jean, you’re as red as a tomato. Are you sick or something?” He was so concerned, and then he felt for my temperature.

“I-I’m not sick, don’t worry.” I put his hand on his lap. Then I noticed I was involuntarily tapping my hand on my knee.

_How the fuck do I say this. I rehearsed this a while ago. This was worse than shouting ‘YOUR HAIR SMELLS GOOD’ to Mikasa in the cafeteria._

“Jean, are you alright?” Marco was looking directly at my face, he was so troubled for me.

“Jea-“

“Marco, I don’t know how to say this, but I really really like you. I’ve liked you since freshman year and I was too scared to tell you ever since but I was gon-“ He cut me off. His eyes were wide at first since I was practically rambling out loud, but his whole face softened after collecting himself.

“I like you, too, Jean.” He held my hand and he kissed my temple. That felt like everything was so much looser and I lost this weird grasp around my throat. We watched a movie after that. And lets just say, I experienced my first kiss with Marco during the movie and the spark was real.


	2. June 14 &15, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Jean is planning for his boyfriends birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the start of the real story

* * *

 So, as of now Marco and I both working for a short film entitled “A Soldier’s Strength” being made by my film company ‘Recon Corps’. I am the location scout and storyboard artist, Marco is the writer and in charge of filmography. 

* * *

 

 

**_June 14:_ **

Money? Enough. Reservation? Check. Busy boyfriend? Yep.

We’re almost done with our work for the week but he has to stay in longer for the sake of being able to see the production ongoing. I would’ve stayed, but I told him I had to handle something with Armin on costing and stuff, but hell no, I don’t like math. That shit scares the fuck out of me, like, who the fuck uses long division in real life? _Long division ugh_. Anyway, I’m gonna get Marco’s new polaroid from the camera shop. He is gonna be so fucking happy, he’s been wanting that since Junior year, and its been 4 years since. That also meant 4 years of Marco dating my hot ass. Hell yeah.

So I left the location (which was a run-down village, it was creepy as fuck tbh) 30 minutes early, I kissed Marco’s cheek before leaving while being greeted ‘see you’s from everyone and a ‘fuck you’ from Jaeger. That guy really had to be the main actor for everything, didn’t he? Well, that and because Mikasa is the major producer of every short film we make. Anyway, I was able to hail a cab fast enough for a 45-minute trip to the mall. It would’ve been a 15 minute trip if it wasn’t for the fucking traffic. At least I got there right? Nope. The cab brought me to the wrong mall, which was even further than where I was even supposed to go. I hailed another cab hoping that the driver knows her shit. She did. Thank god. Gladly I had time to buy it from the shop in time to buy him the camera, film, and a reservation of flowers (that would be delivered to my apartment, thankfully). I was able to get home early enough that Marco wasn’t home yet. I rushed in the bedroom and hid the camera and film inside my shoebox in the closet. I tried to sneak it into the dark corner but that meant I had to clean the dust. I left it with my shoes. Marco won’t suspect it anyway; it’s just a shoebox, right?

“Jean? I’m home.” Marco yelled right before closing the door.

“Hey babe! Hold on, be there in a sec!” I closed the closet door as quietly as I could and walked to the living room where Marco was seated on the couch. I kissed his cheek and lay my head on Marco’s shoulder like a routine.

“How was the costing and budget of the film?” Marco asked

‘ _Shit uhh an excuse uhh’_

“I don’t know. Armin started talking about percents and division so I got threatened.” I’m dumb.

“So what did you do after your math escapade with Armin?” Marco giggled

“Nothing much, the traffic was shit. So I barely did anything except suffer math and cars. How’s the shoot going?” I asked to change the topic. I am a horrible liar.

“It’s getting there. We just need a few more frames and Annie and Bertl’s editing skills, and its almost there. Oh, and you missed Eren getting kicked in the face.” Marco said blankly then enthusiastically. He sure knows what I like.

“Was it a good kick or a little pat with a foot?”

“It was a kick from Levi. You can picture the rest.”

“Damn straight.” I stood up and went to the kitchen, to get our leftover pizza from the fridge.

“Oi, Marco, 2 slices?”

“Yup!”

I heated 4 slices in the microwave, and grabbed 2 cans of coke. Adulthood. Anyway, we had our dinner and we went off to bed like the responsible adults we were.

 

**_June 15:_ **

We were back to working on our shoot, I was there for framing and sound work. I was just watching Jaeger, Levi, Christa and Reiner act while Hanji directs. Sometimes I forget how talented everyone is. ~~Even Jaeger~~. The shoot took 6 hours minus our breaks, it started at 11:30am then ended at 6pm. These guys work their asses off. By 7 the whole set was empty other than Marco, Connie, Sasha, and me. We are always the last ones there because no one bothers to fix up the set until the next morning, and as the freckled Jesus Marco was he wanted to clean it up so that it’s easier to manage tomorrow. Connie and Sasha gladly joined us in putting cameras in the proper area (and me secretly getting Connie’s fraction in buying film). We finished and ended up buying Mexican food as a “double date” in a foodcourt. I’m romantic, I swear.

We all left by 8, going to our cars, we said our goodbyes and they greeted Marco an advanced Happy Birthday. I drove tonight, Marco and I had small talk about the littlest things like “What’s that on the road?” or “Imagine if we were soldiers…” those things. We went home and we were both on our laptops in the bedroom. He decided to sleep early, that man worked so hard today, I don’t blame him at all.

“Goodnight, Jean.” Marco muttered lying on the bed.

“Goodnight, baby. Big day tomorrow.” I whispered going closer to him

I kissed his forehead and he smiled at me. That cute loser really has to do nothing and I’ll find him cute. Why can’t I be cute, _oh wait. I am. Great choice, Marco._

I continued reading my e-mails and watching Youtube videos. I waited until I was sure Marco was asleep so I could go to my desk and make him a birthday card. I got my pencil, marker, and paper, then I started drawing little caricatures in the paper and I tried to make it as lighthearted as possible. I just fixed it up until it was 10:30. I hid it inside the shoebox and double-checked if Marco was secretly awake and close the closet door. The sleep got to me and I slept beside Marco. I set my alarm earlier than usual just to be able to be the first to greet Marco. Plus, I had to bring out what to wear for his small party later. By small party, it’s the Recon Corps and some more of his friends just hanging out at our apartment with beer and cake. We already stocked up on the beer a week ago, so that’s cool. And Marco’s friend Mina works as an advertiser and part-time chef in a catering business, so she offered to bring the cake and other foods she makes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed c:


	3. June 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's great af birthday celebrated by all his friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((gay smut in this chapter yay))

**_June 16:_ **

**_”You’re the one for me, you’re my ecstasy. You’re the one I-“_ **

_‘When did I make Backstreet Boys my alarm?’_

I slowly woke up to see Marco sleeping quietly on his side. I tried to stand up as quietly as I can and get ready for the morning. I went to the bathroom, showered, brushed my teeth and wore my ‘I’m sexy’ casual clothes; that’s my button up shirt and cropped pants. Sexy. I ate the leftovers from last night and made coffee for the two of us. I’m a classy boyfriend, so I also readied him breakfast in bed. I brought his favorite mug with coffee and a bowl of cereal in the room. Classy as fuck. I turned off his alarm clock before it would ring, just so I could wake him up. I don’t want him to wake up from Backstreet Boys. It’s gonna be me. So, I lightly shook his arm.

“Marco, get up.” I waited until he’d wake up. I put the breakfast by the table beside the bed and continued to wake him.

“Babe, wake up.” I shook his arm a tad bit rougher.

“Mhhm…” He opened his eyes and smiled slightly.

“Happy Birthday, Marco.” I kissed his lips and sat beside him in bed.

“What’s this?” He pointed at the bowl of cereal and mug of coffee

“Breakfast in bed. Soggy cereal and not-so-hot coffee, just how you like it.” I grabbed it and gave it to him.

“How sweet.” He kissed me before eating it. I just watched him eat cereal after waking up with a cowlick, if that’s not adorable, I don’t know what is. Well you wouldn’t know because he only wakes up next to me. Hah. Poor you, Marco’s adorable.

“Jean, what time is it?” Marco asked setting the bowl and mug on the table beside us.

“9 o’clock, why?”

He slightly panicked and I put an arm around him.

“Don’t worry, you still have time to get to the shoot, they moved it to 11 again.” He calmed down and stood up to go to the bathroom to shower. I stood up and grabbed my laptop, charging it and laying back on the bed.

“ _No new messages in your inbox”_

That’s a start. I opened my Youtube subscriptions and watched whatever was left. It was a morning, so there were only 4 uploads. Enough to last until Marco’s out. I watched the 4, then I re-watched one of my favorite short films, with Marco just as he finished showering and changing. We both sort of have this thing with watching videos together before leaving, I guess it’s a film-couple thing. The video finished and we both agree to get to our car. I drive again today, I drive him to the third and last location for the film, it’s the beach. This is supposed to be the moment where the soldiers are able to see what they saved and are very thankful and stuff. Marco wrote that scene, actually he wrote most scenes. He was really into the deep themes with a good message to it. During the car ride, he was really thankful of his day so far, it was only 10:30am. He woke up at 9. He’s such a saint. Like, how? I’m not even a morning person and he’s making me enjoy morning. He is a miracle maker.

“Jean, thanks for this morning, it was so sweet of you!” I can hear him smiling.

“Of course, babe. There’ll be more later.” I wanted to kiss him, but eyes on the road. I don’t want anything wrong to happen. I know I’m a dumbass, but I’m not that dumb. I was ranked 6th in film class, I’m smart. Hah. So, its 10:45 and we’re already in the location and everyone was there except for Hanji, Eren, and Levi. We all just waited by the shade and air-conditioning, we were all going to get messy so I decided to help Mikasa with the production assisting. That just means, help Mikasa be the mature person when something goes wrong. By help, I’ll probably carry her stuff under the shade. At least I’m helping someone. After 10 minutes, the three finally came by and we started immediately. Mikasa told me Eren slept over at Levi and Hanji’s flat for the night, so she left earlier than usual.

So, this is one of the final scenes were shooting and they were all working hard as usual. I was right about one thing, I carried Mikasa’s clipboard, 2 scripts, my storyboard printout, and her scarf. Hey, its better than ruining my sexy outfit and getting sweaty. Marco was smart enough to wear his regular clothes and change back in the apartment, but I wanted him to have a good view just as he woke up.

Worth it.

Time passed and I see everyone was still by the shore and some were just watching while the others were really into their work, Bertl volunteered to do the sound today, so he was literally sweating a fucking liter into his shirt. Poor guy. The shoot was shorter that yesterday because the beach scene was just a few shots, but we made double just to be sure anything missing wouldn’t be a problem. Levi, Christa, and Reiner were killing it. Eren was good too, I guess. Hanji was really quiet but I can see her shaking, _she is fucking ecstatic._ I’m not surprised at all, when Hanji is able to do what she loves, she goes all out. She really was born to lead and direct. No wonder Marco seems so collected beside her, it’s really soothing to look at, because if you didn’t know Hanji, you’d think she’d be fainting by now. After zoning out, I realized Mikasa was walking toward the set with the storyboard I _was_ holding. Marco stood up from his crouched position and camera on hand looking through the frames. It took them a while until I saw both their faces light up.

“Guys! Come here!” Marco was waving over at all of us, that was Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Annie, Armin, and me. I put down the stuff I on the floor and walked towards them. Marco’s face was so happy, he looked like a child being given a free toy. Ugh, he’s so cute. I went beside him and put my arm around him.

“Guys, it’s a wrap! We’re done shooting all the frames!” Hanji squealed, crying. I saw this guy who seems to be her assistant, his name is Moblit, I think. That guy must go through a lot of shit. I saw him grabbing tissues and handing them to her then having to calm her down. Marco put the camera back in the tripod and set it up again.

“Marco, what are you doing?” Sasha asked, confused, after putting the microphones on the side. He checked the angle peeked up.

“Guys, group photo!” He’s such a pleasant guy. He pressed the button and ran beside me by the side, we had our arms around each other and the flash came. We all stood still after a second of the flash and we all went back to movement. It’s a habit after the fact that everyone in the photo got used to being in front of the camera for a video. By everyone, we meant everyone. We all act due to low budget. Its cool, we’re a lot anyway. Everyone went towards the air-conditioned, shade room and I helped Sasha, Connie, and Marco fix up the equipment. When we were finished Connie and Sasha raced to the little room in the beach house and Marco and I took our time. I opened the sliding door to let him in first and his smile just got even bigger. I forgot to say, other than carrying Mikasa’s stuff and zoning out, I asked Ymir and Sasha to put up my ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARCO’ board I made on the wall.

“Oh my gosh! Who planned that?” He was so happy. His eyes were sparkling. Everyone started to giggle and look at me while I stared at Marco. Then Marco hugged me kissing my lips. I heard a bunch of ‘aww’s from everyone and a bunch of hollering from Ymir. Typical. Then after a while, everyone hugged Marco in an group hug. Once everyone released themselves from the hug, we all agreed to get to our apartment by 7:30.

We all walked to the parking lot by the beach and went to our respective cars. I drove home again. It was a nice drive home, Marco was just thanking me for the little surprise by the steps but little does he know about what’s more to come. We get home he hugged me tight, _what did I do again?_ I look at the doorstep and see the bouquet of flowers on our front door. The first thing we do is put it in a pot and chill on the bed. We both watch a marathon of Youtube videos like usual. Sometimes relaxing like this is some of the moments I live for. I rest my head on his shoulder and we both get comfortable enough to possibly fall asleep on him. I fell asleep on our 3 rd video. When I woke up I saw Marco reading a comic on his tumblr dashboard.

“Marco what time is it?” I asked rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands.

“6:45, you slept for almost 4 hours.” Marco told me adjusting his seating position. I noticed he was already dressed up for tonight. He wore his white button up and pants.

“Oh shit, fuck uh, hold on let me change.” I stood up and went to the bathroom, I changed my shirt to my gray button up, just so I’m still keeping up my sexy outfit streak. Wait, everyday is a sexy outfit streak. Haha great one Kirschtein. Anyway, I washed my face and went back beside Marco checking out my dashboard. We both agreed to limit our tumblr-time because I remember our freshman and sophomore year, and we were so close to getting a failing mark over procrastinating. Those were the dark days, now we just go on when we have the time. Adulthood for you. We both blogged in our room with the background sounds we have from listening to this music channel. We’d occasionally ask each other to check each other’s blogs, because who doesn’t when you’re blogging with someone.

By the time it was 7:25, we heard someone ring the doorbell. We both looked at each other in sync realizing how much time passed. Gladly we readied the drinks and stuff two nights ago.

“I’ll get it.” I stood up and went towards the door. As I opened it much to my dismay

“Jaeger.”

“Kirschtein.”

I fixed my gaze upon him for a few seconds until I heard Marco’s footsteps behind me.

“Hey guys! Get in, make yourselves comfortable, no one’s here yet.” Marco went beside me and instantly calmed my nerves. _That man is magic._ Mikasa, Armin, and Jeager went in the living room, Marco offered the three of them beer, and they all gladly accepted it. I was on my laptop while the three of them talked, Marco turned on our iPod dock playing this playlist he found online. It wasn’t playing loudly, it was just loud enough that its not awkwardly silent when they aren’t talking. Armin was holding a wrapped gift on hand, it was obviously a book, he wrapped it really nicely though. The tag said

**_‘To: Marco :)_ **

**_Happy Birthday!!!_ **

**_From: Armin and Eren :D’_ **

I snapped back to reality when I heard the doorbell ring again, and I saw Sasha, Connie, Mina, and Thomas through the window. I opened the door since Armin and Marco were still talking. Sasha hugged me as I opened the door and Connie waved at me. I let them go in and I helped Mina and Thomas go through the back to put the cake through the kitchen. _God damn it was a big cake. Look who’s gonna be going to the gym soon? This guy._ I told Mina and Thomas to hang by the living room as I get everyone beers and chips. I brought out a box of beer and a bowl of Cheetos. I was just talking to the springles duo on how they both met Mina and Thomas in a summer culinary class. Small World. And again, another doorbell ring and I see Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Ymir and Christa through the window. _I can see the gays. Shit wait, I am gay._ Anyway, I see Marco opening the door and I hear Reiner greeting him loudly and Bertl trying to make him shut up. Ymir and Christa were beside them greeting Marco and Annie was using her phone. Marco let them in and closed the door. They sat on the couch and Annie sat on the floor with Christa and Armin. Annie brought a book and was reading. She’d be sucked into some of Armin’s and Reiner’s conversations and she’d slightly just nod or shake her head or give ‘yeah’s and ‘shut up’s. But god damn, that girl could drink. She finished 3 beers before we even started playing. She drank her beer as if it were her source of water since this morning. That aside, everyone was relatively having fun. By relatively, Ymir and Reiner were drunk as fuck. That also meant that they were the loudest (but funniest) in the party. I personally would’ve enjoyed a Sasha-Connie hosting, like usual, but thing was funny as fuck. I have never seen two 25 years olds so drunk. Bertl and Christa looked so worried over the two of them that I actually felt pity for their sanity.

As the imitation-college seniors we were, we played Cards Against Humanity. Marco and I aren’t into Truth or Dares, so we chose something even better. We played along the whole night and in the middle of the game Mina gladly reminded Marco about the cake.

“Guys! Wait, timeout! Let’s eat some cake first?” Marco asked getting the attention of everyone. We go from drunken senior mode to children’s party in a matter of seconds. Mina and Thomas grab the cakes from the kitchen and light up the candles. Everyone sang the typical Happy Birthday song and he blew the flames out. I put and arm around him and he kissed my cheek. Mina was cutting the cake and Thomas was handing it out to everyone, it’s probably an instinct to them by now. I was handed a plate then I tried it, _holy shit, I need to go to the gym. This was as good as peeing after holding it for hours. I know there’s a better analogy but this was fucking delicious._

“Jean?” Marco tapped my shoulder. I straightened up. Oh shit I spaced out again.

“Hm?”

“How do you like it?” He asked me taking another bite of the cake

“It’s fucking great as fuck.” Poetic.

I saw Mina and Thomas smile at each other. They started giggling and we went back to playing Cards Against Humanity. I don’t want to go into any specifics, but to all of our surprise, Mikasa was winning with 3 points. She’s a fucking comedy genius. Connie and Sasha are tied in second place with 1 and Marco, Ymir, Thomas and I were in third with 1 point. It’s something. We were all playing until we got bored, but in the midst of ending our card game with Mikasa winning, we heard the doorbell ring. It was around 9:40 when we heard it. Marco stood up before I could get the door, so he answered it. Moblit was by the door and holding a gift on hand. It was practically as big as Christa’s mid-section.

“I was asked by Miss Hanji to deliver this here. Its from both Miss Hanji and Levi.” Moblit stated by the door.

“That’s really nice of them! You want to come in for some cake for a while?” Marco offered pleasantly

“Oh no thank you. Have a great birthday, Mr. Marco.” Moblit was about to step down, but Marco stopped him

“Wait, hold on stay here.” Marco went inside and grabbed a little container and added 3 slices of cake inside and gave it to Moblit. _What a saint._

“Oh thank you! I’ll make sure Hanji and Levi will get some. Happy Birthday.” Moblit went towards his car and drove away. Marco went back inside putting the wrapped box beside the coffee table. He sat down and grabbed his cards again. Everyone (even Annie) just stared at Marco, confused.

“You don’t wanna open it?” Eren asked him, I couldn’t even get annoyed because I would’ve at least asked what it was.

“Oh should I? I guess I could.” Marco just replied calmly

“Jean, how patient is that man?” Reiner asked me, looking really confused. I was going to respond but Jaeger cut me off with

“Well, he is dating Kirschtein, he must have a lot of practice.” _That bastard._

Armin and Marco were able to calm us down. Gladly, if I heard Jeager say another word, I fucking swear.

“Marco! You should open your gifts!” Sasha chimed with Connie nodding beside her. Marco just smiled and agreed.

He grabbed the nearest gift (which was Levi and Hanji’s) and started to open it. He unwrapped it from the top and opened the box within it and there was a Panda plushie from one of his favorite online stores and it was fucking big (around a foot and a half?), then there was a fancy ass pen.  He put the box away and had the panda on his lap. _He’s so cute. How does a 24 year old do that?_ Anyway, Armin then gave his gift to Marco and Marco got it, thanking him. He opened it to see the book he’s been wanting to read which was ‘The Fault In Our Stars’ by John Green. I saw his face light up again and I couldn’t help but smile. _He’s contagious._ Then everyone was giving their gifts, so he received a wallet from Ymir and Christa, 2 shirts each from Sasha and Connie, a mug from Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie, a bottle of wine from Mina and Thomas, and an iPhone case from Mikasa.

“Jean, where’s your gift?” Armin asked me after Mikasa gave hers. I stood up and went in to our room, getting the shoebox from the closet. I ran back sitting beside Marco again.

“Here.” I put the box on his lap and he opened it. His eyes widened with disbelief, he looked so stunned and overjoyed at the same time. He hugged me so tight and gave me a chain of kisses on my cheek and one on my lips.

“Thank you, Jean!” Marco kissed me again

“Of course, babe.” I smiled and watched him admire the camera. He then shot up and looked around at everyone.

“Guys! May I have my first photo on this with all of you guys?” He said enthusiastically. Everyone stared at each other, nodding. He stood up while putting the film into the Polaroid. We all stood up and huddled around for the photo, Thomas offered to take it because he wasn’t really our friend until today. Sorry Thomas, you’re cool don’t worry. Marco was in the middle as I was beside him and everyone was beside us. Thomas counted.

“Okay, uhh, 1, 2, 3…” * **click** *

That is a bright ass flash. Thomas handed the camera back to Marco and it was processing by the second. Everyone waited around him to see how the picture came out, it took quite a while but it was worth it. It was a nice group photo, I guess. You could see how our group of friends goes. Connie and Sasha were beside us smiling holding up peace signs, Mina was smiling on the side beside Sasha, Bertl was in the back with Reiner since they were tall enough anyway, Ymir was smiling while laying her head on Christa who was smiling gently, Annie was in between Mikasa and Christa just standing there, hands in her hood, Mikasa was smiling softly, Armin was smiling while Eren wasn’t ready. Hah. Then Marco and I were in the middle, he was smiling brightly, and I was smiling beside him. I know I make poor decisions, but he is my proudest achievement. While huddled up, everyone gave slight comments on themselves and everyone else. I was watching how Marco was giggling at everyone’s comments. He really brightens up my day.

“Marco! You should have a photo with Jean!” Sasha practically squealed. Marco smiled at me, I couldn’t resist. So we did, Sasha took it. It was more up-close but it was a nice shot though. The flash was still fucking bright though. Can’t complain. The photo came out well, Marco had his usual smile and I was smiling larger than usual. That’s not a bad thing though. I always look good. By the end of the night, everyone was doing their own thing. Annie was done reading her book, and so she talked to Christa and Mikasa. That, I did not expect. But as time flied, everyone had to go back to their own homes. I called for taxis for almost everyone gladly Mikasa and Armin were responsible enough to know they were driving, and Mikasa offered to drive Sasha and Connie to their houses, while Armin drove Eren, Ymir and Christa. Once they all left and gave the taxi drivers directions to everyone’s respective homes, it was quiet.

Marco and I stayed on the couch. We weren’t really talking, we were just enjoying each other’s presence. Sometimes, we don’t need to talk, we already know, that’s the magic of it. There was one thing I was also planning tonight, though. I slowly sat up and breathed in deeply.

_I can do this, Kirschtein. Just woo him with your moves._

I lean towards Marco and kissed him. I felt him return it.

“Is this alright with you?” I murmured between kisses

“Very.” He kissed me back cupping my cheeks

Getting more and more passionate throughout the kisses. After every kiss, it got needier and more desperate. Soon we eagerly went to our room. I lay below him on bed as he kept kissing more. He started kissing my neck. _Holy fuck, that felt so good._ I unbuttoned his shirt as he kissed my shoulder. I couldn’t help but moan in pleasure from the feeling. I rolled my head back exposing my neck a little more. Marco took that opportunity to kiss my Adam’s apple and unbuttoning my shirt, slowly kissing lower and lower. He gripped my back and started sucking on my nipple, I let out a sharp breath, causing Marco to smirk against my skin. He sucked and licked it, it felt amazing, but then I was caught even more off guard when he lightly bit on my hard nipple. I was melting under him. To think that was supposed to be **my** birthday gift for him. I gently pulled him up to my face, I cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips, making our tongues touch each other. I subtly tried to make our positions turn. _It worked_. He was seated on the edge of the bed, his back resting on the headboard. I was in front of him, on his lap, slightly dry humping him. I kissed his neck and collarbones making sure there was a mark. I was kissing his abdomen; it had abs, but not overly-toned. I was sloppily kissing it while palming his erection. He whimpered under me, causing my own pants to get even tighter, if that was even possible. I unbuckled his belt and kissed through his pants. I pulled down on his pants and boxers, exposing his hard cock. I kissed on it and went back to kiss his ear.

“Mm, Marco. What do you want me to do with your cock?” I purred to his ear

“Unhh… I want you to stroke it, please.” I rubbed my thumb over the slit and rubbed against his erection. He groaned loudly against the pressure I put onto it. I rubbed it in up and down motions, making him moan hard. I unbuttoned my own with one hand, while stroking on my other. I unbuttoned it and unzipped it because it was too painful. I couldn’t help but get hard over him, _he’s just so fucking hot._ I heard his breath hitch, and I stroke his cock a little tighter and faster, while going closer to his face. I kiss him again and he kisses me more.

“Babe, I want you inside me.” I coo on his cheek. I saw him blush and he gave a slight whisper from the back of his throat.

He adjusted his sitting position and gently pulled down my boxers. I felt the cold air slightly hitting my dick, causing myself to be hyper aware. I pulled on his dick a little more tight and fast than before.

“J-Jean, wait… Stop.” I heard him say roughly. I stopped immediately.

“Shit, sorry.” I grew flustered and I shot up. Macro’s eyes widened, as he blushed.

“O-oh no, it’s not that. Its just, I’m gonna come too fast, in this pace.”

He cupped my cheeks again, and kissed me deeply. He pulled his hands away to play with the tip of my cock. I shivered under him, breathing harder. He stopped to stand up and he quickly went to the bathroom and back. He was quick enough, he had a bottle of lube on hand. He sat back down and he pulled me in. I kissed his neck as he applied lube on his fingers.

“C-Can, you lay on your back?”

I followed and spread my legs as he went on top of me. He added a little more lube on his fingers and he went closer to me. He kissed my shoulder and started to put a long finger inside of me. It felt a little painful, but it worked well enough. He fingered it slowly, I slightly got a hang of it and he adds another finger. He scissors me. _How the fuck does this feel good?_  He was scissoring it and pushing it further and furth- _Holy shit._ That felt so fucking good. I made a loud groan while arching my back against him. He brushed against my prostate again and slightly pulled out.

“Are you ready?” He looked at me with half-lidded eyes and a worried smile. I nodded a little too eagerly. He put the head in the hole slowly, it felt so much more different than his fingers. He pushed it, trying to be gentle, but goddamn I wanted him in me. He kissed my chest again, while he pushes further in me. As he went deeper, he hit my prostate with his dick so I arched against him and make a throaty moan. It felt so good, I felt myself drooling, but I couldn’t care less. He hit it more and I was on the verge of coming. He kept kissing my chest, neck, chin, jaw, and lips. I was in euphoria from all that’s happening, I couldn’t help it. I was grasping on his back under his shirt just opened, scratching it, possibly leaving a temporary mark. He was thrusting faster, hitting that spot, I was shaking already, I came on mine and Marco’s chest and stomach. After a few more thrusts, I felt him pull away and come on my ass and parts of my stomach. He practically collapsed beside me.

This has one of the best nights we could ever have. Our film was done shooting, get together with our friends, and sex with each other. We lay in the bed, in just our unbuttoned shirts, kissing each other gently. We were sweaty, breathing heavy, and tired, but sometimes it’s worth it. In my case, I wouldn’t trade it for the world. We drifted to sleep easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like this one! :)


	4. June 17, 18, 19-25, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day in life of the boyfriends

 

**_June 17:_ **

This morning, I opened my eyes to see Marco still asleep next to me. I’ll never forget that night. I just watched him for a while and then opened my phone. I received some texts from last night saying that everyone was home safe, with added photos just to guarantee. _Great._ I put my phone back on the table and relaxed beside Marco. I fucking love days like these. These are the reasons why I told myself that I’d be with him forever. The ring is still in the shop and I’m getting it when I’m ready. I trust him, but I’m waiting for the perfect time. I’m planning it on our anniversary, that’s in June 30, 13 days. It’s going to be perfect. It’s planned out in my head already. I want this to last forever.

“Good morning, Jean.” Marco woke up and kissed my head.

“Good morning, Baby.” I looked up and kissed his lips. I didn’t want to get up. This felt perfect. We stayed there and sat up enjoying our day off. Marco became the mature one and sat up. He stretched his back, and I saw it tense up through the numerous freckles. I sat up beside him then started kissing his cheek. These are the reasons how I know I made the right choice. I feel complete with him.

He stood up and told me he’s going to shower. I pout at him, hoping he’d come back, but then again, I see the clock and I’ve been lying there for 45 minutes, not wanting to get up. New record. Anyway, Marco just giggled at me and went in the bathroom. I let him shower (even without me), I wouldn’t want him to stay sticky and stuff. At least I have time to choose my clothes. I opened my phone to check my Twitter and Instagram feed, I just saw drunk tweets from the group last night and pictures of last night.

Once I heard his water stop running, I stood up to stretch. He came out of the bathroom wearing the towel on his shoulders and in his boxers. He walked towards the living room and he came back wearing one of the shirts Sasha and Connie gave him.

“Jean, go shower already!” Marco laughed

“Yes mom.” I walked towards the bathroom and showered. I couldn’t help but fill my mind with the thought of proposing to Marco 2 weeks after his birthday. I really cannot wait. That’s why I’m gonna bring him to a bunch of dates, I’m making use of the polaroid. It’ll be used to propose to him. He’ll love it for sure.

I got out of the shower, just in time that the heater would’ve automatically turned off. I wore my boxers, basketball shorts, and walked to the room to get my shirt. I was too lazy to do anything that day, and it seemed as though Marco felt the same. I walked in the room surprised to see Marco laying on his back, laptop on his chest. I join him except I’m laying on my tummy and its just in front of me. We both really just stayed like that until he stood up and grabbed two bowls of cereal to the room. We both sat up properly to eat cereal while blogging and reading Buzzfeed articles. Living the good life. I put down the bowl of cereal and grab the Polaroid from the side-table. Marco looked at me strangely but he didn’t seem to mind. I held it in a selfie-position and got ready then

* ** _click_** *

I got a little starry eyed. _I swear, that flash will be the death of me._ I showed Marco the outcome and it came out quite nice knowing I had to guess how to take it. The top of my head was slightly cropped off but other than that it was quite alright.

“What was that for?” Marco asked me after looking at the photo

“I dunno, I felt like we should take one a day. It could be our couple thing.” _Or you’re secretly helping plan your own proposal. Lol._

Basically, we were lazy for the whole day. That’s how you spent the day after your boyfriend’s birthday.

 

**_June 18:_ **

I wanted to bring him on a chill date in one of our locations. I may have been creeped out, but he was the writer and he was always in awe with the locations. It was when his fiction became reality. We both woke up anytime, so that just meant 11 for him and 11:30 for me. He wasn’t hardcore last night, he slept at 12, and I slept at 1. We got ready, usual routine and we went to the car. I brought him to the mountainside and we chilled on the car’s hood. He grabbed his Polaroid and took a photo of the two of us.

**_*click*_ **

The photo developed and it came out a little off, it was a little too far. But hey, taking photos without knowing what we look like is hard as fuck. We talked a lot and made-out in the car. It was 4 once we left to go back to our apartment.

 

**_June 19-25:_ **

Everyday was just chill working. He was writing his new project, which was going to be something about patients and hope. He was commissioned after his friend told him a story about his brother being in a coma and being able to live after hardships and realizing everything is alright. I was storyboarding a different story, which was written by Bertholdt and Reiner apparently. It was a story about a man keeping a big secret, basically it was about how his guilt could eat him (through editing and make-up), and someone helps him out of the deep pain.

We were just working for this week, no shoot to schedule yet, the writing has yet to be prepared and scheduled by Mikasa. So, we worked at home. He would read the book Armin gave once he gets a block, and I would watch more of this reality show I’ve been catching up on when I get tired of drawing.

I took the everyday photos at the time we were both ready, by ready, the time we looked cleanest. We had cute couple photos and some funny ones. He had some kissing each others cheeks, some we were smiling, some were just plain out sad since it cropped out our heads at some point. We have a stack of polaroid photos in a little chest on our bedside table.


	5. June 26, 27, 28, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dates and drinking

 

**_June 26:_ **

We had another party tonight, this time it was in a bar. We had to celebrate the film being done. It was posted this afternoon and we all gathered in the office to watch it final, just to check for errors and to see the final result right before it gets posted. It came out amazing. Annie and Bertl really have outdone themselves. They made it really better than our expectations.

In the bar, we were all in a table drinking our asses off, except for the drivers. Armin, Mikasa, Christa, and Marco never get the drunken fun. I enjoy free drinks. Beers on the house from Hanji and Levi? Don’t mind if I do. I drank as I pleased, especially since most of them did too. According to Marco, since I was drunk as fuck, I was dissing Eren, most of the night, and Eren was giving a heated speech on how Chirsta and Armin could be related at some point to wards Ymir, Armin, Christa, and Mikasa. Connie and Sasha were being the life of the party, Bertholdt and Reiner were making out, _who knew_ , and Annie was flushed as fuck, and she started to laugh at somethings she’d read on her laptop, Marco took a photo on his phone. Yes, she brought her laptop to the bar. I don’t judge, I guess she doesn’t really like socializing as much I guess, but like, she looked so different laughing and shit. Weird. Oh, and Hanji was talkative as usual, while Levi downed his beer like the man he is. They brought some of their friends too, they work in a different film crew, this time more professional, they’re called the ‘Elites”. Levi still works with them, but they don’t do it as much after they had to move to the other town over a safety precaution. I don’t really know these things in depth, but Marco told me Hanji told him one time so, it’s the closest to the facts I could get.

The whole night was a blur, but I remember for a fact, that I was able to get a photo from the polaroid with the whole crew before passing out. It was even on this designed polaroid film that Marco replaced it to yesterday morning.

Marco helped me back to the car, right after the party was done. We all have this buddy system wherein we text each other to be home safe, we care about each other. Marco let Betholdt and Reiner get home in our car. Mikasa got Annie, Eren, Sasha and Connie, Armin drove Hanji, Levi, and the ‘Elites’, while Christa brought Ymir back to their pad. Once we came back, he helped me get undressed to go to sleep, and we lay in bed. Marco waited for those safety texts, probably better than when I was getting them. It was 2am once we got home, but he waited up until 2:45 just to be sure everyone was alright. I waited with him, he was reading while I was on my phone, we slept by 3.

 

**_June 27:_ **

I woke up feeling like shit, as every hungover person would say. I had a pounding headache, muscle tension everywhere and holy shit I feel like I’m going to vomit everything I ate last night. Vomiting bar nuts and nachos will not be something I’m anticipating. I look over to my left having an empty space by me. I try my best to sit up which meant fall over and make my massive headache get worse and make my arm and chest muscles hurt even more. I sit up again resting on my headboard and stayed there until pain subsided. _Marco, please make me drive next time. It wasn’t worth it._ I heard footsteps coming over and there’s Marco going in the room with toast, water, and ibuprofen. I smile at him as best as I could without looking like a psycho. _Too late for that_. He gave me the pill and water, and I drank it. He sat beside me, and rested on my arm with his laptop on his lap. As I was eating the toast (after vomiting out my nachos), he started conversation about last night’s texts. I have to say, this was one I really did not expect.

“So, I was reading Mikasa’s ‘babysitting’ report, and look what she sent.” He handed me his phone, and it had a selfie of her and Annie smiling into the camera.

“How is that even possible?” I was in shock. I know Annie can smile, I’m not dumb, but a selfie with her least favorite person in the company. Who am I kidding, this shit was crazy as fuck.  
“Apparently, once Mikasa brought Sasha and Connie home, Annie asked if she could be brought home last, so Eren was brought to Hanji and Levi’s apartment and she was talkative in the car. She was talking about this research she was conducting over Feminism and stuff.” Marco told me in deep emotion. I don’t blame him. Mikasa is one of the smartest people I know, and she knows her shit about almost everything, feminism is her shit. Her blog makes me feel so educated, like _goddamn._

“Oh, and look what Annie sent me and everyone else at 4am.” Marco swiped his hand on the photo to show me yet another shocking photo. It was a photo of Mikasa and Annie drinking in her apartment. _They are like drunk BFFs._ As looked at it closer, and they fucking drank a shit ton of alcohol. There was whiskey, beers, wines, and all that stuff in the background. They sure know how to make a surprise. All of this was so much to process especially hungover, but holy shit, Mikasa and Annie, two of the most similar and yet contradicting people I know, drinking at 4am.

“Holy crap.” I was silent for a while until I realized

“Marco, can you sent those pictures to me.”

“Sure!” He smiled and sent them to my direct messages.

I got my phone and realized I woke up at 2pm, new record. Good job, Kirschtein. I saved the photos and lay back down. Marco stood up again and grabbed the polaroid, he kissed my cheek and told me to smile. **_*click_** ** _*._** Yet again, the flash will always be my enemy. It showed up, but we didn’t bother to wait for it anymore. We just let it finish up and we’d see it tonight. We watched videos of this new channel we found, they were these married dancers who made dance videos they don’t have a lot, but it was too good that repeating was not an option. We were both amazed while at the same time so happy for them, I felt really glad I was with Marco. I know this sounds cheesy, but its because I know how happy they are, since I’m sure that’s how happy I am with Marco.

“Hey, Jean?”

“Yeah babe?” He kissed my forehead

“I love you”

“I love you, too.” I lay on his shoulder watching more videos.

 

**_June 28:_ **

Marco and I already scheduled a date to the zoo today. I really thought we needed a break from writing/ storyboards, so I thought, maybe before I propose, we look at some animals. This is a zoo with this panda display and rhino display, and he fucking love pandas and rhinos. We do our morning rituals like usual and we go to our car. He brought the polaroid, book, and his wallet. It was the book Armin gave him, it had one of our polaroids as a bookmark and I noticed it was almost done. I drove us out and he opened his book, to read while going to the zoo.

“Hey, what chapter are you in?” I asked slightly glancing at him

“Oh I’m just starting chapter 20, I think I’d finish this chapter by tomorrow.” He smiled

“What’s it about?” I asked, he was really into the book, I’ve seen him squeal, giggle, and tear up because of some chapters. I don’t blame him, it’s a bestseller apparently.

He explained it to me enthusiastically and this sounds so drastic so far. It has Cancer, Youth Circles, Big words like ‘Imperial Affliction’, and a love plot? Too much for me. Plus, the only things I read are a bunch of original stories, probably written by teenage girls, based on this TV show online. Anyway, he specifically told me ‘ _I love it, but I hate it so much’_ because it’s ‘ _emotionally draining’_. I lightly laugh at him and he laughs at himself too.

“It’s real good, I really think you should read it when I’m done!” He beamed

“I dunno, it seems to complex for me. Maybe another day.” I smirked at him. We were almost by the zoo, so I ended up stopping his reading in the car. Whoops. He then asked me about how my storyboards were going since this one-street traffic is shit.

“Well, it’s just the story of Bert except like a comic… Nothing much.” I replied. It was actually quite weird since I was requested by Bert to add a being on them in different ink to represent the guilt. It was like these giant beings that follow them, the main character had this big ass being that doesn’t even fit the frame, while the romantic interest had a slightly smaller being that was armored. Bert has weird ideas, but they work. Well, enough for Hanji to love it to pieces.

I finally bypass that fucking street and we get into the gate of the zoo. I park further than I thought and we walked to the entrance. We showed the clerk person our two tickets. We went in, lo and behold, a zoo. It had this corny jungle background music, but at least it was cleaner than the zoo I went to as a kid. He grabbed a map, but he went to the ducks before even checking. He was giggling over how ducks walk and then he cracks up watching flamingos stand. I’m in love with a complete dork. I got the map from him and saw that the Pandas and Rhinos were on opposite ends, _god dammit._ I tapped his shoulder and pointed to the direction of the rhinos first, save the best for last. He nods and says ‘bye’ to the ducks and flamingos. I bring him to the rhinos, but we both get sidetracked with the animals through our journey. I especially enjoyed the Gorillas and Turtles, no reason, they’re just fucking cool. He took a bunch of iPhone photos of the animals and I just watch his face beam up every time we see another animal. His face once we saw the rhinos was priceless. He was in awe. I am not exaggerating. He was radiating. He hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. I kissed his cheek back.

“You wanna walk to a better part of the zoo?” I ask him smirking

He nods and holds my hand. We had a _long_ walk to the Pandas, so I grab us a water before walking more. He drags me towards a display and I see the side of his eyes crinkle. I look at him, confused.

“Jean, they look like punks!” He points at the giraffes and he leans into the railing shoulders shaking over his enjoyment of “jokes”.

I laugh, not at his punk comment, but he’s dying of laughter. Its just giraffes that cant help that they have mohawks and mascara. I wait for him to calm down until he follows me. We skip Waterworld and Farmland, we’ve seen too much from the beach and farm locations we’ve been to already. I reach the panda exhibit and his mouth was agape, his hands tightened to mine. He was fucking ecstatic. I chuckle at him, he’s such a dork. I catch him look at me for a short while and blushes a bit.

“Hey, man. You want our photo here?” I ask him while he chuckles at the panda who’s laying on its back. He puts his attention to me and nods. He hands me his polaroid from his sling bag and I ask the employee for the panda’s to take it. She got the camera and I instruct her about it.

“Alright you two, 1, 2, and…” **_*click*_**

“Thank you!” Marco chimes and she gives the camera to him. When will I ever get used to that flash?! We look at the photo and were both smiling normally but the panda is on the background back facing us, scratching its butt. _Beautiful._ Marco snickers at the panda. He has the maturity of a 10-year old girl when it comes to animals oh my god. He took another photo of it on his iPhone and he gleamed at me.

“I’m ready to go, if you want to.” He smiled

“You sure you don’t wanna see-“ I look at the sign for the pandas “Bao Bao the panda, scratch her butt more?” I smirk

“Ha, I’m alright.” He chuckles and waves at Bao Bao.

“Bye-bye, Bao Bao!” He waves at the glass and follows me. That was so fucking cute. I was able to see a little girl smile at him and giggle to her mom.

We walk to a bench and rest for a while before getting to the car.

“Thanks, Jean. This was really fun!” Marco kissed my cheek.

“Of course.” I smile and hold his hand.

We stay there for 10 minutes, just looking at the view while at the same time waiting until we want to really go already. It was 6pm and the zoo closes at 7:30, so we stand up and walk to our car at the parking lot. We went to the car and Marco volunteered to drive. Alright then. We agreed to order takeout at this Japanese place, so he drove us there. He was sure better than me, I can say. But I like spoiling Marco, he’s too nice for his own good, at least let me drive him around if he needs to. We go in and order our meals, and wait inside. It took so long, there were only like 7 people there, excluding us. I shrugged it off, and we both sat down by the table nearest the check-out. We were having a deep conversation about our opinions on animals being categorized because of their spines. They don’t need to know their differences of bone structures. We were really deep in thought until someone went up to our table with a paper bag.

“Mister John Kirsten?” He reads from the list of our orders. Marco slightly giggles and I bear with it. That shit gets old after a few years. He read all of our orders and gives us our receipt. He leaves us after we nod, we double check to see if it was correct, and we stood up. Just as we were going to walk to the exit, a lady from the employee room walks quickly towards us.

“Excuse me!” She called to us. Marco and I look over at each other, confused.

“Yes?” Marco asked her. She has a huge smile across her face and clumsily grabbed her phone from her pocket.

“M-Marco Bodt and Jean Kirschtein?” She asked us excitedly. We both just nodded. Her face lit up.

“M-May I have a photo with you? I love your works in the Recon Corps, I’ve seen your blog and I-I’ve seen the storyboards and scripts, and they’re really well done! I used to want to be a film writer but I uh needed to work already, so I couldn’t, uh, nevermind” She rambled. Her brunette bangs were getting messy from her constant nervous shaking. _Are we really that cool? I know we are, but **that** cool? _ We both smile and nod at her. She squealed and apologized. She gave the cashier the phone and he counted. She adjusted her red beanie and bangs.

“Okay, uh, 1, 2, 3.” He pressed the button and gave it to her. It was alright.

“Wait! Can you take one here too?” Marco exclaimed to the cashier.

“So, 1, 2, and 3.” * ** _click_** ** _*_** _Great._

“Thank you guys! I love your works!” She hugged us both. I felt so appreciated, and Marco looked so proud of himself. These are the people we work for. We shake her hand.

“It was nice meeting you, uhh…” Marco asked

“Oh, I’m uh, Jo.” She muttered.

“It was great meeting you, Jo!” He said. She thanked us and went back to the employee room, giggling. We grabbed our food and left. We walked to our car. He sat in the drivers seat and I put the food in the backseat.

“That was new” was the first thing Marco once he started driving

“That felt so good.” I had to respond sounding slightly confused. We never had fans do that. He nodded in agreement and we drove home talking about gratefulness. This was really new to us. It felt amazing, to feel appreciated and known by others. Possibly inspiring them. _Wow._ We went back to our apartment by 8 and grabbed our food and watched some Netflix while he read more on the couch.  I opened my twitter to see Taylor’s tweet on my notifications.

**_“@JoMyGosh: Saw @JKirschtein @MarcoBodt at work today! C: instagram.com/p/snK4amA_Ec”_ **

I favorited it, liked it, and screenshotted the photo from her Instagram. Marco and I finished our food and I stood up to throw our trash and put our utensils in the dishwasher. I went back to the couch and he lay down on my lap while reading.

“Hey Jean?” I look down at him

“Hmm?”

“What time is it?” He yawned while closing his book.

“Its uh, 9:30” I close my phone and look at him

“I’m gonna sleep, I need to print and leave my script to the office tomorrow, and I need Armin’s help, my SLR fell, I need to see if it needs any repairing.”

“Are you sure? Hazel may not want you to stop reading” I joked

“Heh, I’m sure Hazel won’t mind. I’m just a page away from chapter 21, its fine.” He kissed my forehead and walked to our room.

“Goodnight, Babe” I call out from the living room.

“Goodnight, I love you” He replied. I smiled. I wait for 10 minutes and tip-toe towards our room to catch Marco laying on his side of the bed breathing slowly. _He’s asleep._

I grab my laptop from the table to open MS Word. I end up drafting my speech for our anniversary in a day. I want to practice it, I’ve been so fucking nervous.

 

_Marco, I’ve known you since freshmen year in 2009. I have loved you ever since, and I want to love you even more. I really love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?_

 

I re-read it numerous times in my head, making sure it would be perfect. I’ve planned it all out, its just the ‘yes’ I’m waiting for. We’re going to have dinner here, I asked Sasha, Mikasa, and Christa what is romantic to them, so they told me a candlelit dinner, so I’m getting candles, a bouquet roses, and Sasha offered to make small steaks while he’s gone. I just wish tomorrow would finish.

I close my laptop and settle it on the table. I take a deep breath and go back to our room. Watch him sleep peacefully and I lay down beside him. I kiss his temple and try to sleep.

The anticipation is killing me.


	6. June 29 &30, 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read in order. I posted it in this manner, don't worry.

**_June 30:_ **

It’s 6pm, I get home wearing my black suit to the living room. I put down my umbrella by the door from the rain. The table had the bouquet of roses, the candles, and the polaroid camera on the table. I sat on the foot of the couch, I open up the chest of polaroid photos. I was looking through them, remembering all of the memories in them. I felt Marco behind me, he was watching me look through the photos.

I hold up the photos of us just on our bed relaxing.

“I love relaxing here at home with you. It was so calming.” Marco murmured under his breath. A small smile falls on my lips. I look through this other photo, it was the photo of us and all our friends in the get together. He giggled and I thought out loud.

“This was the most fun I’ve had. Remember what we did after they all left?” I scoffed playfully.

I heard him chuckle. I look through the box and stare at the birthday card and USB from his birthday in 2009, the polaroid photos, and the card from 2 weeks ago. Everything inside this box has the best things that have ever happened to me. I see the first photo of me and Marco using the polaroid, it was the start of our everyday photos.

“Marco, all of these moments are days I would love to re-live, days I wish I could rewind all the feelings I felt, and all of the minutes we spent.”

I put the whole box down and go through my pocket. It was a photo of the ring and the ring inside my coat. The room was filled with the sounds of the raindrops outside and my phone buzzing from texts. I have silent tears falling from my face and I wipe them away.

“I love you, Marco.” I whimper

“I love you so much, Jean.” He replies steadily and I stay by the foot of the couch, tearing up slowly. Then, I’m alone again.

 

**_June 29:_ **

I wake up at 11 with Marco getting ready to go to the office. He has the camera USB on hand containing the Word file, his laptop, keys (with my turtle keychain, just so he remembers me all the time), and his phone. I stand up to stretch and get my morning cup of coffee. I sat on the kitchen counter, beside the flower vase, waiting for the coffee maker to brew. He walks to the kitchen and I talk to him before he leaves. He’s putting on his shoes, so it’s enough time for conversation.

“Hey, Marco.” I spoke

“Yes?” He asked looking up

“Around what time will you get back?” I ask

“Maybe by 4 to 5, I was going to help Armin with my camera and help schedule with Mikasa… Why?” He explained

“No reason, I just have to pick something up later.”

“O-oh, do you want to join me? I’m sure I can ask Armin to help another ti-“ I cut him off

“N-no, it’s alright. I’ll just commute. Don’t worry.” I insisted. He nodded and stood up.

“See you later, Jean!” He walked towards me and kissed my cheek

“Get home safely.” I murmur

“I will, don’t worry.” He smiled softly. I cup his cheek and kiss his lips

“I love you, Marco.”

“I love you, too, Jean.” He walks to the door and waves. I wave back and he closes the door. My cup of coffee was done already, so I put it in my mug and drink as much as I can before getting back to business. I grab my phone from the counter and start texting.

 

**11:12am**

**To: Christa**

**He left for the office… instruct me pls :c**

**11:12am**

**From: Christa**

**Do you have the ring??**

**11:13am**

**To: Christa**

**Im still getting it in a few..**

**11:15am**

**From: Christa**

**You wanna meet up in the store? :)**

**11:15am**

**To: Christa**

**YES. THANK U**

**11:16am**

**From: Christa**

**haha alright! 1130-12 ok?**

**11:16am**

**To: Christa**

**YES YES THANKS**

 

And that was that. I got ready to commute, I wore my button-up and cardigan then grabbed my house keys and bag, and left off. I called a taxi and waited outside. The taxi came and I went in, I give directions and sit at the back. I grab my phone and start texting Christa for details.

“So, you’re going to the mall?” the driver said from the front

“Oh, uh, yeah.” I awkwardly reply, she seemed nice.

“You meeting your girlfriend there?” she asked nicely

“Oh no, I’m uh, getting my boyfriend an engagement ring, Im, uh, proposing tomorrow.”

“Ooh, lucky guy! You should be glad you didn’t get my workmate drive you! He’d sure be jealous!” She starts telling me the story on how her workmate has been wanting to date his best friend after how many months and until now nothing’s happened. We arrived at the mall and I was about to pay. I grab my wallet but I try to see her nametag on her chest, _Lynne_. The fare was 2 dollars. I gave her a 5 and told her to keep the change.

“Thank you, Lynne. Have a good day.” I say before getting off of the taxi. She smiles and drives away.

I get inside and go straight to the jewelry store, to see Christa and Ymir waiting outside it. I walk towards them and Christa waves at me. I wave back and she explains to me how this all goes. Ymir tells Christa that she’ll be back; she’d just go to a friend. I reserved the silver ring with a gold streak. I got it and the lady wished me a good luck. I put the ring inside my shoulder bag and sat on the vacant food table with Christa. She explained to me how to ready the table, how to surprise him, and I got a great idea of taking a photo of the ring to propose to him. _It’s going to be perfect._

It was 2 and Ymir told Christa they had to leave, they apparently had a date.

“Alright, Jean. Ymir and I are going out of town tomorrow, so just text me if you forget anything! Good luck tomorrow!” She tiptoes to kiss my cheek and walks away. Ymir nods to me and walks with Christa. I walk home this time, I wanted to take my time. Marco wouldn’t be home yet, so I thought maybe gather my thoughts. This is gonna be a long walk.

_Alright. I need candles, uhh, roses, reserved, ring, hell yeah. Marco, get ready to be stoked as fuck._

I was in our apartment and I open the door. I go to our room and get the polaroid and take a photo of the ring. I hide it inside of my wallet and I stay on the couch trying to perfect what I’m going to say tomorrow. I walk to the kitchen and find the candles in the cupboard and I put it by the table. I go back to the room and I was able to fall asleep for 30 minutes. I wake up again and grab my phone.

 

**3:47pm**

**To: Marco <3**

**Hey be home soon!**

**3:50pm**

**From: Marco <3**

**Give me a few! I have to talk to Armin about the damage and parts of the camera :c**

**3:50pm**

**To: Marco <3**

**Aww, alright. Its lonely at home :((**

**3:51pm**

**From: Marco <3**

**I’ll try to get home as soon as I could!! :))**

**3:51pm**

**To: Marco <3**

**Yayy**

**3:52pm**

**To: Marco <3**

**I love youu!!! C:**

**3:52pm**

**From: Marco <3**

**Haha, I love you, too! c:**

I close my phone and lay on the couch with my laptop. I watch more videos like usual, this time I’m watching these shorts from this Youtube channel we’ve been following for years. They’ve passed working for 10 years this month. I watch their vlogs, and I watch the one about them making Valentines Day Cards. I could relate all because I made Marco a shit load of cards, and cards are my shit. I remember all the cards I made all of a sudden, then I also remember the one Marco gave me. I shake it off and focus on the vlog. I wrap a blanket around myself, suddenly feeling cold. I hear drizzling coming from outside and I groan.

 

**4:39pm**

**To: Marco <3**

**Get home soon! Its raining :c**

**4:45pm**

**To: Marco <3**

**Is it traffic out there? Good luck, the rain must be shit ;D**

**4:58pm**

**To: Marco <3**

**Are you alright?**

**4:59pm**

**To: Armin**

**Did you talk to Marco about his camera?**

**5:00pm**

**From: Armin**

**Yes. The damage wasn’t that bad. It just has scratches, he just needs to replace a few pieces.**

**5:01pm**

**From: Armin**

**Isn’t he there??? He left at 4, he wanted to leave asap for some reason. Weird.**

 

I stop texting and put my phone down. _Its probably really traffic that’s all_. I stand up to stretch and draw the final details of my storyboard in the meantime. I play some music as I draw, and I grab my red pencil and sketch the edit-ons.

I hear my doorbell ring. I give a sigh of relief and a short laugh. Marco probably brought the wrong keys. I open the door to my surprise. There was a gray haired woman and a tall, blonde man.

“Mister Kirschtein?” The gray haired woman asked

“Y-yes?” I stern

“I was told by my friends Levi and Hanji to contact you.” The blonde man stated. _Smith._

“Why so, Officer?” I ask confused

“May we know your relation to Mister Bodt?” Her badge says _‘Maira’._

“I am his boyfriend. Why Officers.” I got scared. _What the fuck happened to Marco?_   They take a deep breath and straighten up.

“Kirschtein, your boyfriend Marco died a while ago.” Maira said taking out her glasses.

_No. She is lying. He can’t be._

“Sir, would you want to know the details on which it happened?” Officer Smith asked calmly. They were staring at me for a reply, I can’t bring myself to speak. I nod and walk inside and sit on the couch. I was dumbfounded. Officer Maira clears her throat and starts explaining what happened.

“Mr. Bodt died at approximately 4:30 this afternoon from a drunken driver. They both managed to receive major injuries and fatal wounds. We found that his window shattered causing a major cut go through his side and sadly it went through one of his arteries. He may have bled to death with the added loss of consciousness from too much force.” She said, trying her best not to go into too much detail. I look up at the two of them and sigh. I couldn’t stop the tears. They weren’t fucking around. I couldn’t breathe properly, everything was going on too slowly.

“What happened to the fucking driver? Did he fucking die?” I bawled losing breath. Everything felt so thick.

“She is in a coma as of now. Her head seemed to have a number of bruises and the back of her neck has numerous cuts.” Officer Smith reported

“The drunk driver was a colleague of yours Mr. Kirschtein. Her name was Annie Leonhardt.”

I start gripping my leg tightly, my hands were shaking, my knuckles were pale. It became really warm and uncomfortable. I was having too much difficulty breathing. My crying wasn’t stopping. I was shaking all over. _I couldn’t handle this._ I was staring at my hands, with my head held low.

The two cops were silent and they just watched me. _I felt pathetic_. _He would’ve gone home safe and alive if I didn’t have to be such a clingy shit. I could’ve just let him get home later, when she wasn’t on the fucking road._

“Kirschtein.” Officer Smith called out softly

I just looked up. I still couldn’t talk. I saw him put down his cellphone and he went nearer me. He knelt in front of me.

“Jean, listen to me. Listen to me as a person.” I try to keep my attention to him, but my eyes hurt so much, I couldn’t control myself. Everything felt numb and painful. I was unaware of myself murmuring my thoughts, my apologies.

“Jean, I don’t want to give you false promises of ‘It’s okay’ and ‘It will get better’ because I know you won’t believe me. But, please understand, you have to know the difference of your faults and the faults of others. You didn’t mean to make this happen.” He was talking to me still with a serious tone. I felt his sympathy towards me, his sincerity. But, I still couldn’t believe him. I choke before I could speak.

“I-I was going to.. Propose to him tomorrow. I had everything planned out.” I was crying so hard. I couldn’t do it, I gripped on to my arms, trying to feel them. I couldn’t feel a thing.

I heard Maira shift in her seat and sigh deeply.

“Jean, do you want me to call anyone for you?” He asked me.

I shook my head and looked at both of them.

“Thank you, Officers. I’ll manage as of now.” I try to say properly. It was so hard to speak.

“Are you sure?” Maira asked me.

“Jean, there are files on the desk. Please do read it by tomorrow.”

I nodded at both of them and stood up. I walked them to the door and shut it as they left. I sat on by the door the whole night.

_Marco, please go through this door. Marco. Please._

No one came in.

 

**_June 30:_ **

It’s 4am and I went to shower. I took long. I grabbed the files on the table and read through them. I sigh at it and walk to my closet and grab my undershirt and underwear. I stay like that until 8am. I waited on the couch and sat there, just thinking to myself. I stood and wore my black suit. Everything was a blurry to me. I get a doorbell by 2. Hanji and Levi open the door for me. Its unlike I could anyway. They pick me up and bring me to their car. I was silent the whole car ride. I brought a rose from my bouquet and a black umbrella. It was raining harder today.

We go in front of his casket. His body wasn't seen, it was covered by the casket's closing frame. Everyone was in black. Everyone was tearing up. I was there for 3 hours. I didn’t want to leave until everyone was gone. It was 5:30 and I was alone. I gently put the flower on top of his casket and kiss whatever was left. I found a little pebble on his grave and I got it. I held it firmly on my right hand and walked home.

The walk home was lonely and slow. But I couldn’t help but feel a slight wave of comfort with that pebble. It was pathetic, I know, but I felt like I needed this. I don’t know why, I just did.

I get home at 6pm and put down my umbrella by the door and sat by the foot of the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I‘m so sorry!  
> I’m gonna post a side-chapter soon for all the heartbroken! Don’t worry. It will make things better.  
> Please don't get mad at me though :c this has been a headcanon I've had forever


End file.
